


Of Sealat and Bats

by mythgirltaryn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Sealand is a actually country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythgirltaryn/pseuds/mythgirltaryn
Summary: Future AU: Sealand and Latvia are adults and married. They're living on Sealand with their adopted daughter. One night, she woke them up saying that there was something in her room. Human names used.  (Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net)





	Of Sealat and Bats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, probably the only sealat shipper still around here trying to keep this ship afloat.
> 
> This is based on something that actually happened in my childhood.
> 
> I only own Hassanatou, the principality of Cisosa.

 

 

*For reference, imagine Hassanatou as a eight years old black girl. If I didn’t made that clear

 

 It was just a run of the mill night for Peter. After finishing up his paperwork for the night, he crawled into bed next to his husband. He was sleeping peacefully until he was awake by a small voice. 

Daddy?”

He cracked open one of his eye to see his daughter sitting on top of him. Like his parents, He adopted a micronation, like he used to be. The principality of Cisosa, a floating city off the coast of Sierra Leone, that had declared itself independent. Peter developed a kinship with the girl the moment he met her at a world meeting asking for recognition. (Sounds familiar?) Cisosa or Hassanatou (Has-san-a-tou) which was her human name and the name her fathers called her by, was looking at Peter with pleading big brown eyes.

“Hassy? What’s wrong?” Peter turned over so Hassanatou could climb easily into his lap. It seems like Raivis was woken up too, he also turned over and snapped his fingers to turn on the lights.

“There something in my room,” She whispered.  “I manged to trap it in the closet but I scare. I don’t know what it is!”

“Are you sure something there, sweetie?” Raivis asked while running his fingers through her hair. “Maybe It was just a nightmare”

“No! I saw it! It was flying around!”

“Flying around?” Peter asked. “Like a bug?”

“Yes! Um, no. It wasn’t flying around like a bug. It was flying like a bird.”

“Like a bird? Could have a seagull gotten in?” Raivis thought aloud.

“There only one way to find out.” Peter placed Hassanatou on top Raivis’ lap before getting out of bed.

Peter made his way down the hall towards Hassanatou’s room. Raivis with his hands on Hassanatou’s shoulder followed behind. Peter made sure that Hassanatou saw him grab a broom from the closet and toss it over his shouder like the knight in the bedtime story he usually read to her.

 At the door, He smiled back at her before walking in.  He left the door open so that she could see what he was doing. He carefully stepped over the many scattered stuffed animals and walked to the closet door. He held the broom out, ready to wrack whatever monster was in the closet. He slowly opened the door…

“GAHH!” Peter shouted as something small and black flew pass his head shrieking.

Poor Hassanatou was even more terrified now. She ran out of Raivis’ arms and down the stairs before he had the chance to react.

“Hassanatou!” He called to her but she ignored him. He sighed and turned his attention to his husband.  “Peter?” Raivis peaked into the room to see Peter trying to wrack the flying thing.

“Shut the door! Don’t let it get out!”

He did just that but continued to talk to him through the door. “A bat? How did it get here?

“I” **SWISH** “don’t” **SWISH “** know!” **SWISH.**

Raivis could hear Peter getting more and more frusated with each miss. “Are you sure that a good idea? You might break something.”

“What does she had that would break?” **SWISH, SWISH,SWISH**

“True...but-“

Peter interrupted. “I might need a net or something.” **SWISH, SWISH, BAM!** “Nevermind! I got it!..ooohh I think I actually killed it.....Yup, I killed it. Can you get me something to clean this up?”

Great, now there a dead bat in their daughter’s room. Raivis made his way downstairs. He noticed that the storage closet that they kept the cleaning supplies, which they usually kept slightly open, was completely closed. “Hassanatou, Daddy got it.” He called out. He could hear shuffling from the closet “Can you get me a bucket and gloves while you in there?” After more shuffling, the door opened slightly with a little hand holding a bucket and gloves sticking out. “Thanks, sweetie”

It took a few minutes to clean up the bat’s corpse. Peter was extremely hesitated to put it up, so Raivis ended up picking it up. Eventually,  Hassanatou came out of her hiding place. She was gulit stuck by finding out the fate of her unwanted guest. To make her feel better, They decided to give the bat some form of last rites; before chucking it out of the window and into the ocean when she wasn’t looking.

Now that mystery was dealt with, it was time to go back to sleep. Hassanatou went with them back to their bed because neither Peter and Raivis wanted her sleeping in a room where a bat has been.  They got into their positions, Peter on the left, Raivis on the right and Hassanatou sandwiched in the middle. Peter pulled the covers over them, Raivis turned over the lights, they all cuddled together and closed their eyes.

Then the fire alarm went off.

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of that bat my dad accidentally killed


End file.
